


Healing Hearts

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hobbie gets hurt a lot, Hobbie is smitten, I haven't read the books but my friend has and now I have feelings about Hobbie, Lots of ocs because I am scared of writing ooc characters, New Medic, No Beta, Pre-ANH, Rogue Squadron, but like barely, but not canon at all lmao, hobbie gets teased, internal struggle?, medbay stuff, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: There were very few things about being in the medbay that didn’t actively annoy Hobbie. There were even less actively good things. It became more and more obvious the longer time went on, since Hobbie spent far too much time there. Yet, there came a certain point, when the list of good things grew by one.Will Update Tags and ratings as I write
Relationships: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a multi-part fic, so any feedback/ideas would be appreciated!

There were very few things about being in the medbay that didn’t actively annoy Hobbie. There were even less actively good things. It became more and more obvious the longer time went on, since Hobbie spent far too much time there. Yet, there came a certain point, when the list of good things grew by one.

Anais Calle was one of the personnel sent in the base switch. It served to balance troops, and other workers. The Yavin base had too many people who had taken medic courses, and not enough full doctors. Whatever base she had come from (Hobbie barely listened to any of the meetings, and couldn’t remember) somehow got too many doctors. Along with her came some mechanics, a few pilots, and some other people who Hobbie couldn’t recall for the life of him. Around him, people were grumbling about having to leave their tasks to come to the meeting, or were pleased with getting out of work for a little bit.

As Wedge introduced the people, who were greeted with polite applause every time, there was only one person who truly stuck out in his mind. Her. She didn’t seem like anything special. She was diplomatic in how she stood and presented herself, enough to make Mon Mothma proud (which was saying something.  _ Everyone  _ felt a little self-conscious about their posture when she was around) yet she smiled brightly and waved at all of them when her name was called. The Rogues beside Hobbie didn’t seem to care, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her for the rest of the night. 

The medics were a strange people, Hobbie had decided. They sat by themselves in the cafeteria, and sometimes didn’t show up at all, and were up at odd hours, usually in their uniform and with a cup of caf in their hands. Anais was his favourite. She was older than them, and in the few months the Rogues knew her, they had seen a few grey hairs pop up now and then, leading to thoughtful discussions about how old she really is. 

“She’s gotta be pushing fourty,” Wes said.

“No way,” Hobbie said, putting his mug down on the table with a dull thud. “With that face? She looks way too young,”

Nolan made a sound as he thought about it. “Sure, sure, but her eyes? Maker, they look older than some of the vets around here,”

Tycho coughed, bringing the attention to him, at the end of the table. “Dear friends, I think we are excluding an important option,”

Deyla rolled her eyes, talking with her mouth full. “Yeah, and what’s that?”

Tycho made a face of disgust, one that Deyla returned with a glare, before continuing, “We are all assuming Doctor Calle is human. What if she isn’t? She could just be humanoid. Or a shapeshifter,”

“For Force sake, Tycho,” Wedge had walked in on their discussion with his tray in hand. “This is ridiculous. Anais is a human. And she’s not even that old.”

“Well, will you tell us  _ how  _ old she is?” Wes asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

“Children can ask questions once they finish their homework. Janson, how’s the paperwork going? I need it tomorrow.”

Hobbie tried not to think about it, though it was hard. He was in the medbay a lot, either getting his checkups or having a concussion treated or something of the sort. Anais smiled constantly, a smile that seemed genuine and kind. She called everyone honey, and was gentle whenever she was helping someone. It wasn’t that that drew Hobbie to her, though. Most of the medics and doctors were like that. It was when he could hear her laugh in the breakroom from his bed, and hear the sarcastic remarks she would make, and one time, just once they had a drill, and Anais had been sleeping, and she came outside in this too big sweater and with her hair up in a bun and had looked like she would bite off someone’s finger if they got too close. And, of course, her eyes. 

Her eyes had this sadness to them that never seemed to go away. Even when she smiled so so brightly and talked about the good things that had happened recently, there was this faint look in her eyes, like it was all a show. It was true that people just looked like that sometimes. Hobbie had been told a lot that he looked sad most of the time, and well, he wasn’t sad, per se, but he wasn’t generally a very happy person, or the most optimistic sort, and some days he was convinced that most of the people in the rebellion lacked basic reading comprehension skills, so he never faulted them for thinking he looked just ‘sad’. Saying that, he was more than open to consider that maybe Anais wasn’t just simply sad, but whenever he tried to get closer to her, it seemed like the spark in her eyes got snuffed out. 

“So, where did you get your degree?” Hobbie asked one day, while Anais drew blood from him. He had eaten some weird plant on a planet they went to after being dared to by Wes, and called a keedee and a coward by Deyla. Turns out, it wasn’t good for him, and he spent a good day hallucinating. 

Anais didn’t respond until she had finished. “Hopefully its out of your system now, but I just want to make sure,”

“Why do we have to be so certain? I’m not hallucinating, am I?” 

Anais carefully applied a bandage to where she had drawn the blood and shrugged. “Sure, but if there’s any amount of it still in your blood, and you eat anything, you would vomit until you couldn’t breath anymore,”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. What were you asking, again?” 

“Oh. I, uh, I forgot.”

She smiled, patting Hobbie on the shoulder, and picking up the syringe from earlier. “Okay then. Call me if you need anything, honey.”

She was good at changing the topic. 

Hobbie fell back on his bed, sighing softly. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t going to call her over just to ask such stupid questions, and when he thought about it, there was no point to it. There was no interaction for them save the awkward moments when he was awake and asking for painkillers or she was drawing his blood. Anais looked...regal, in a way. Poised and polished and kind, but cold. A medic, already out of his league just in that (though league was used purely in a platonic way), and then she just seemed to ooze life experience. While Hobbie? He didn’t exactly have much of a chance to live anything yet. All he had really seen was his home, the academy, and now, the rebellion. 

Wes walked in just as Anais walked into the back of the bay, leaning against the chair that sat beside Hobbie’s bed. “I didn’t think it would-”

“Well, I sure hope you didn’t. Otherwise, I’m gonna have to rethink our relationship a lot.” His words held a playful tone as he shifted to be able to properly look at the other pilot. “Why are you here, anyway? Thought you hated the med bay.”

“Trust me, I do. Felt bad for you, and thought I should check up on ol’ Hobbs,” He paused, turning to look where Anais had left, “Say, she ain’t your primary, is she?”

Though he felt like he knew where the conversation was going, he allowed it to go on. “Yeah. Why?”

Wes turned to face him again, grinning brightly. “Must not be too bad, then. Mysterious Calle tending to your every need. I bet you’re already all buddy-buddy with her, mister charming,” He giggled as he spoke, and Hobbie swatted at him, though he easily dodged it.

“Shut up, will you?” He whipped his gaze to the door that she had disappeared through. “It’s not like that. And she won’t even talk to me! Not, like, at a real level, anyways,” Hobbie decided with a huff, crossing his arms as he fell back down again. 

Wes shrugged, moving to stand up. “I still think she’s just a really advanced android. Maybe they found her somewhere and didn’t want to admit it,”

“Why would they do that?”

“You’re asking the wrong guy, Hobbie. I’m not permitted to know the inner workings of our higher ups.”

“Sure, but- where are you going?”

“As much as I feel bad, it  _ is  _ pudding day, and I wouldn’t miss that for the world,”

“Traitor!”

“Have fun!”

Hobbie sat there in stunned silence for a moment, gaze turning to the white ceiling above him. He still felt a little sick, if he was going to be honest, but maybe the talk with Wes had just made things worse. The swirling in his stomach could easily be dismissed as a minor symptom, and yet it felt a touch too close to butterflies. He didn’t like it. It felt  _ wrong. _ Like, sleeping with your superior wrong, though Tycho sure did it and no one seemed to care then, so really, Hobbie had no reason to feel that way either.

Anais had come back into the room. It seemed that Hobbie had fallen asleep. She smiled down at him. “I’m sad to say we still found traces in your bloodstream. You’ll have to stay another night - I’ll let your commander know,”

Hobbie let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding, but whether it was a sigh of relief, or a groan of annoyance, even he couldn’t tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im actually reading rogue squadron now,,,, im very sorry i realize this is not very canon compliant so far, but i hope yall still like it? i wanna write more stuff in that universe overall but if anything bothers anyone too much i can definitely fix it but uh, feedback appreciated?

The fact that Hobbie had only spent a handful more times in the sickbay was either a blessing or a curse. It was awkward being there, being  _ sick,  _ moreso now that he had this...thing about Anais. It wasn’t a crush, he told himself, but it did make him feel all weird inside, a fact not helped that whenever she spoke with him he was on some sort of medication and could barely feel his fingers, let alone talk to her. 

On the other hand, he thought that’s only where he would see her. It seemed, as head medic (a title which he didn’t know she had until one of the other medics teased her about having to leave them), she had to oversee almost anything medical. That wasn’t too bad, yet Hobbie felt a tinge of embarrassment he didn’t quite understand when she walked in on his prosthetic check-up. The impersonal coldness of the med droids always made him feel at ease, yet as she walked by, he realized what a vulnerable position he was in. 

Anais always had a smile, and it seemed genuine at least. It hadn’t slipped once she had arrived. Yet Hobbie swore that as she passed by and saw his arm panel flipped open, something flashed across her face. It was dangerously close to pity, and then she walked away.

“I genuinely just don’t see whats embarrassing about that buddy,” Wes said, dropping his weight onto one of the couches in the tapcaf as he pulled out his deck of cards. 

Hobby sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t explain it, but it just felt  _ weird.  _ I don’t want her to feel sorry for me,”

Wes rolled his eyes. “Do you think that she just felt awkward walking in on that? I mean, it’s kinda a violation of privacy,” He grinned, jabbing Hobbie with his elbow, “Or, she was trying to see somethi-”

Hobbie shoved him away. “Gross, Wes. I think you made and lost your point. Lets just play Sabaac,” He didn’t particularly want to think about that, not with the way he insisted to everyone he didn’t have a crush. It would undermine his whole point, and besides, she was just interesting. He let it slip his mind as Wes started dealing out the cards. 

Hobbie didn’t think about it for a few more days, in fact, he had almost forgotten the encounter as a whole. However, the universe hated him, and it popped back into his mind right during a flight. Well, maybe it didn’t hate him as much as it could have, since it was just a patrol, and they were heading back and mostly safe, but still. The little voice in the back of his head didn’t give him a chance to escape somewhere private. 

_ How upset would you be if she  _ did  _ mean to look?  _ He shook the thought away. She wouldn’t. It didn’t matter that there was nothing  _ to  _ see, or the fact that the idea of Anais liking him made his heart beat faster. He couldn’t let himself think like that. It wasn’t a crush, and he wasn’t going to start thinking about her like that during a flight of all things. It was just dangerous. 

“Hobbs? You there?” He snapped back to the present with the sound of Wedge in his ears. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. What’s going on?”

“You’re lucky; not much. I’ve just been calling your name for the past few minutes. Thought you disappeared on us buddy,” Maybe it was worse than he thought. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” He declared, maybe to the others of his squadron, maybe to himself, maybe to the universe in general, or maybe to no one. 

The room, filled with chatter only moments ago, grew silent. Or at least, the corner with the Red Squadron did. It dawned on Hobbie that he had said his statement a touch louder than necessary, if the looks he was getting meant anything. 

Nolan raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on now? Did they stop making dessert?”

Porkins laughed. “If they did that, then there’d be a riot going on by now. The dessert is all that keeps everyone from losing their mind about the food,”

Hoping they had forgotten about what he said a moment earlier, Hobbie tried to edge his way onto a seat, but Tycho didn’t want the conversation to derail. “Yeah, yeah. If its not the awful food, then what  _ is  _ happening that you can’t handle anymore?”

“Its...nothin’.”

“Aw, come on, tell us!” Wes said, leaning over the back of the couch opposite Hobbie. As he did that, he hit Deyla in the back of her head with his elbow, and she swatted him back. 

Biggs leaned forward in his spot on the other side of Deyla. “Yeah, you can’t just leave us in suspense!”

“Its...its dumb, though,” Hobbie muttered out. 

“Oh, we know that,” Tycho said with a snort, “but you brought it up, and now its show and tell time with the class. Spit it out. It better be at least mildly entertaining for me,”

“Is your squads suffering entertainment for you?” Nolan asked.

Tycho responded with a wink. “I can’t lie. Now, hush.” And then all the heads turned to face Hobbie. 

Though he couldn’t see himself, Hobbie knew that his face had turned red purely by the burning he felt on his cheeks. “Well…” He looked down, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes as he spoke. “Maybe I  _ do _ have a crush on Anais -”

“Anais?” Someone whispered.

“The medic,” Someone else replied. 

“-and I just don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t want to be like, a creep, and I don’t know, maybe I should just avoid her at this point.” He paused, staring down at his hands, before he heard people laughing, and his head snapped up. 

Biggs was handing Deyla a stack of credits as she laughed, shaking her head. “I knew it! I can’t believe you thought he  _ hated  _ her,” 

“Listen, his expressions are hard to read!”

Indignation swelled up in Hobbie’s chest where worry sat a moment ago. “Hey!”

“I mean, he’s not wrong. I bet she doesn’t even know.” Deyla agreed, counting out her money. Around them, the group laughed, and something bubbled in Hobbie’s chest. It was stupid, he knew, but moments ago he was worried and anxious to share this with them, and now they were laughing.

He sat up, moving to the door. “I’m going for some fresh air,” He muttered. “I’ll be back soon.” No one really seemed to notice him leaving. 

Hobbie had the storm in his feet as he left, but the embarrassment he felt needed to escape, and it chose the path of tears. He didn’t even know if that was the right emotion, but it sure hurt. He wanted to leave, but there were limited options on base. He couldn’t take a speeder out or anything of the sort. 

Storming through a hallway, a glint of metal caught his eye, and as he slowed down he realized it was a ladder. Above it was a small hatch, and he knew vaguely that it led up to the roof of the base, but he had never really gone. Still, he knew it was safe, as just about half the base had at one point or another. 

“Well, its the best option I’ve got,” And he climbed the ladder, up, up, up and into the cool night air. Night. He forgot that existed sometimes, as the stars were always dark and he never was one for the sun. It shocked him with the cold, but more than that, the sight of what,  _ or who _ , else was there shocked him more. 

It was her. It was Anais, a bottle of...something beside her, clearly crying and looking up at the sky. She hadn’t heard him, or at least hadn’t moved like she did. He couldn’t think of a moment where he had seen her without her signature smile, and here she was. Open to the world. Distraught. In the glow of the moon, she looked ethereal, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Hobbie wasn’t entirely stupid, though, and knew it wouldn’t help, especially in relation to his issue only moments ago. 

He decided to leave, and found the boiling over feeling had softened, and he forgot why he had gone to the roof in the first place. A good nap would fix his problems. Yes, that would be perfect. 


End file.
